Un Momento Que No Se Imaginaron
by CeShIrE
Summary: Terry regresa por Candy, pero se encontrará con que su pecosa no es la misma que él conoció


Espacio Para Charlar 

Hola queridas Candy Amigas, espero que les agrade este pequeño minific.

Nota: Este minific tiene algunos diálogos de una película llamada Private Moments



Candy se levantó sin muchos ánimos aquel día, se asomó por la ventana, sabía que si la tía abuela la veía la retaría, pero no le importó.

Mirando el horizonte recordó que había pasado los últimos 3 años...

_Después de la reunión en el Hogar de Pony, Albert le recomendó que se quedará ahí y decidiera que haría con su vida, después de un año, ella misma fue quien, por agradecimiento, resolvió vivir con los Andry y convertirse en una dama. En realidad, ella pensó que con las responsabilidades y obligaciones que la tía abuela le daría tendría muy poco tiempo para pensar en el pasado._

_Por supuesto que le dolió dejar el hospital, por lo que Albert fundó una pequeña clínica cerca del Hogar de Pony y la Mansión de las Rosas, la cual ella atendía cada que podía._

_Dos años después, la tía abuela había hecho de Candy una dama, más bien, una muñeca de aparador, todo lo que había sido Candy en el pasado desapareció..._

_Archie y Annie, estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, al igual que Albert, durante mucho tiempo trataron de convencerla para que se divirtiera como antes, poco tiempo después ya ni siquiera visitaba el Hogar, Albert se cuestionaba si aceptar la petición de Candy había sido lo correcto, Candy era fría y ya no tenía esa sonrisa, ni esa mirada cálida. _

_Algunos meses después, Candy se comprometió con el hijo de un socio de Albert, Christopher Nelson, quien le pidió a Candy ir a las reuniones de las jóvenes damas, en una de esas conoció a Serena Mik una chica despreocupada y con ganas de vivir todo al máximo, pero que, como todas en esas reuniones, era hipócrita y solo hablaban de moda y de sus futuros esposos, incluso Candy se volvió una "amiga" de Elisa Leegan, quien estaba recelosa de la nueva actitud de Candy, ya no era divertido hacerle bromas, porque ya no reaccionaba como antes, ya no anhelaba nada que Candy tuviera porque ya no tenía nada que ella pudiera envidiarle._

En tres semanas Candy contraería matrimonio con Christopher, era una boda importante porque dos de los herederos más importantes de Estados Unidos se unirán, y no solo ellos, los negocios de sus familias también.

Mirando por la ventana, Candy se cuestionaba _¿Alguna vez has sentido que vives la vida de otros?_

Se dirigió al espejo _Desde hace años, cada que me miró al espejo, no reconozco a la persona que veo. ¿Quién es esta joven? Se ve como yo... se supone que no debería ser así..._

_Soy el tipo de persona que le gusta que todo esté en su lugar... Así han enseñado a mi mente para que trabaje de esa manera.._

_Mi vida necesita este orden... esta rutina... esta tranquilidad... esta distracción._

_Pero..._

_¿Qué haces cuando todos los días se ven iguales?_

_Suena igual, se ve igual, se siente igual..._

_¿Cómo cambias tu vida nuevamente?_

Candy se arregló rápidamente, aviso que saldría con Serena y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, un pequeño restaurante situado en el centro de Chicago, donde podías tomar el desayuno escuchando música de trovadores.

Después de almorzar Candy se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, Serena intuía que esa no era la verdadera personalidad de su amiga, pero nunca hablaba sobre ello porque no quería incomodarla, pero trataría de averiguar que era lo que hacía que la rubia fuera tan infeliz.

¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Christopher? – preguntó de pronto Serena, ella no creía que Candy sintiera otra cosa que no fuera afecto por el "señor perfecto" como ella le decía.

Las cosas van bien – contestó Candy como si fuera cualquier cosa la que le preguntaba su acompañante, hacía mucho que no consideraba a nadie un amigo.

¡Woo! Nunca te había oído tan entusiasta.

Christopher es un excelente tipo... guapo, brillante, con dinero. Él es exactamente el hombre con el que siempre soñé – se defendió Candy, más que para convencer a Serena para hacerlo a sí misma.

Tal ese sea el problema – suspiró Serena, mirándola de reojo.

No dije que había problemas – reclamó Candy, a punto de exasperarse por la insistencia de su amiga.

Como digas, ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras? – invitó la joven a la rubia para cambiar el tema.

Esta bien

_¿Serena tenía razón?_

_¿Era esta perfecta existencia sólo una ilusión?_

_¿Será que ahora evito las cosas que siempre me habían gustado?_

_No. Hago lo correcto... Soy una dama... siempre una dama..._



Terry, se había convertido en un actor muy famoso, después de un año se casó Susana, pero nunca tuvo vida marital con ella y no era porque él se negará, Susana quería que la hiciera su mujer amándola, cosa que Terry nunca pudo hacer. Un año y medio después, Susana y su madre murieron en un descarrilamiento de tren.

Terry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste, acaba de recuperar su libertad, pero también había perdido a su esposa...

Dejó pasar 6 meses de luto por respeto a Susana, pero lo que en verdad quería era buscar a su niña, su pecosa, su amada...

Lejos estaba de imaginar que de la Candy que él había conocido no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Pasado el tiempo, decidió comunicarse con Albert

¡Hola! Empresas Andry, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

¡Buenos días señorita! Habla Terrence Granchester, sería tan amable de comunicarme con el señor Andry.

El señor Andry, se encuentra en una junta muy importante, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje, señor Granchester?

Sí, dígale que dentro de 2 días iré a verlo.

Esta bien, ¿eso es todo?

Sí, señorita, gracias.

Esa noche Terry preparó su maleta y su corazón para enfrentar todo aquello que le esperaba en Chicago...

Hizo otra llamada para avisarle a su madre:

Terry, es bueno que te des una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, pero recuerda que habrá momentos difíciles, Candy ha cambiado, tú también lo has hecho, sé fuerte Terry y pase lo que pase nunca te des por vencido – le había dicho Eleanor.

La mañana siguiente tomo el tren, llegó poco después de las 4 de la tarde y se dirigió a un hotel de lujo. Pidió la comida y después durmió hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana se arregló y se dispuso a cumplir su cita con el que, hasta ese entonces, había sido su mejor amigo.

Albert al ver a Terry lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo, dándole un fuerte abrazo que el castaño correspondió.

Hablaron de lo que habían sido sus vidas, de los triunfos, de los problemas, de la soledad, del amor... al llegar a esta parte Albert sabía que pronto le daría la noticia de que Candy estaba comprometida y muy pronto casada.

Al igual que Annie y Archie, estaba preocupado por la trasformación de Candy, y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Terry les devolvería a la verdadera Candy...

Le explicó que ella se casaría en menos de un mes, le hablo del cambio de la rubia, de su mirada, de que ya no lo frecuentaba,

Terry le devolvió la esperanza de recuperar a su niña, a su querida Candy...



Una vez en su casa Candy subió a su habitación para descansar, los preparativos de la boda la tenían muy estresada y la tía abuela no le daba muchos momentos de paz, es por eso que salía con Serena, para desatenderse un poco.

Escuchó que llamaba a la puerta...

Adelante – dijo.

Señorita Candy – le dijo su mucama – le han traído un paquete.

Candy lo inspeccionó, era una caja con un moño rojo y una envoltura dorada.

¿De dónde viene esto? – preguntó Candy.

Alguien lo dejo en la entrada principal – le contesto a una Candy desconfiaba – el señor Christopher, tal vez... – la mucama vio como Candy esbozaba una sonrisa débil.

Realmente sabe como ser amoroso.

La mucama se fue, dejando a una Candy dudosa de que su prometido hiciera ese tipo de regalos. Abrió la caja esperando encontrar alguna señal de quien la enviaba, era una enorme rosa roja, con una nota "Pronto vendré por ti"

Candy se quedó pensando de quién podría ser, pero un nuevo toque en su puerta la desconcentró.

Hola cariño – le dijo un joven de tez bronceada, cabello negro ondulado y hermosos ojos negros, era Christopher.

Ho... – trato de saludar, pero estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera en su habitación – Hola Christopher

¿Pasa algo?

No sé, dímelo tú – preguntó, pensando si había olvidado alguna cita con él - ¿Teníamos planes?

No cariño, sólo quería sorprenderte – Christopher estaba molesto porque no había logrado su objetivo - ¿Lo estas? – miró a Candy, estaba nerviosa - ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

Bien, espera en el recibidor, me arreglaré y estaré contigo en unos minutos – contestó Candy, esperando que no hubiese visto la rosa, cosa que no sucedió.

¿Y esto? – preguntó el joven - ¿tienes un admirador?

Mmmm... Me lo envió... – contestó dudosa – Albert

Tu padre adoptivo es muy detallista, querida.

Sí, me quiere mucho.

Te espero abajo.

_Segura. Esa es mi vida en una palabra. No me meto en problemas. Soy sensata._



Terry, había elaborado un plan para reconquistar a Candy, era simple...

_No importa cuánto hayas cambiado, tu esencia sigue intacta_

Se dirigió a Lakewood, visitó el Hogar de Pony y luego la cabaña del bosque que Albert le había prestado para que descansará.

Compró una nueva rosa y la mando con otra nota a la Mansión de las Rosas



Candy estaba en el jardín de Anthony, cuando el mayordomo le entrego una nueva caja.

De nuevo, era un enorme rosa roja y un nota que decía:

Dime que aún recuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron...

Dime que aún recuerdas cuando al fin nos abrazamos.

Fue ese el principio de un amor eterno.

Te amo tanto.

Nota: Te espero en la cabaña del bosque

Candy lo dudó un segundo, ¿qué hacer? Estaba segura de quién era la nota, no podía ser de alguien más que no fuera Terry.

Caminó en dirección a la cabaña donde vivía Albert, él había ordenado que la remodelaran porque era un lugar que ambos usaban para alejarse de todos. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no iba a ese lugar.

Entró despacio, en la pequeña sala estaba él, más atractivo de lo que recordaba, su rebelde cabellera seguía larga y brillante, sus ojos tan azules como el océano, su cuerpo atlético y bien formado, era más alto y su cara tenía facciones más maduras.

Nada fue dicho en ese momento, Candy no creía en ese momento. Él estaba ahí, Terry tampoco lo asimilaba, tres años sin duda le habían hecho mucho bien a Candy, ya era toda una mujer, no, una hermosa mujer.

¡Hola, Candy! Tanto tiempo... – rompió el silencio el castaño.

Terry ¡qué sorpresa! – contestó ella sinceramente.

Ayer, te vi con tu amigo cenando en la cuidad. ¿Querías cambiar de vista? – preguntó con ironía.

Tal vez ahora me gusta la cuidad, los aparadores, la elegancia – contestó con un dejo de molestia.

Apuesto que eso no es cierto – le contestó sonriendo, para Terry, Candy seguiría siendo Candy, no importaba cuando lo ocultara – Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres? – Candy lo miró dudosa, pero aceptó moviendo la cabeza, desde hace mucho que no recorría los alrededores de Lakewood.

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a un árbol alto. Terry subió a él mientras Candy lo veía escandalizada, él lo notó.

Ven conmigo... – le invitó el castaño, ella no respondió – Sube, Candy por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Todo comenzó con una mirada... una mirada, un segundo. Sólo una vez... de repente.

Candy subió al árbol y se sintió libre, se sentó junto a Terry, permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – le cuestionó la rubia.

Fui por ahí y pregunté – contestó, sonriendo Terry.

Arriesgado – le rebatió Candy

Lo encontré mejor, Candy – no la miró, aunque no habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, sentía a Candy incomoda. Esa no era su pecosa y él la recuperaría en todos los sentidos.

¿Más sorpresas? – preguntó Candy de repente.

Dos de tres – le dijo señalando con el dedo.

Cerca de ahí, estaba el servicio para un picnic, ¿quién lo puso ahí? ¿en qué momento? Eran preguntas que cruzaban la cabeza de Candy.

Una vez abajo, comieron y platicaron un poco de sus vidas después de la separación, por supuesto, obviando algunas situaciones.

¿Cómo sabrías que vendría? – cuestionó Candy a Terry, un poco más relajada.

No lo sabía – Terry no la miraba, su vista estaba fija en el atardecer – Sólo lo esperaba – Candy soltó una pequeña risa, que sorprendió al actor.

Eso es absurdo – dijo mirándolo – No te ofendas, pero ¿no era mejor que me hicieras una invitación y me llevarás a otro lugar?

No hay nada mejor que esto, pecas – dijo mirándola – la naturaleza, la libertad, la tranquilidad.

Candy cambió su gesto a uno de total seriedad, casi de molestia.

¿Por qué viniste Terry? – dijo en un tono que no le gusto al actor - ¿A qué?

Terry no contestó inmediatamente, sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba decir las palabras correctas.

¿Crees en las almas gemelas, Candy? – dijo de pronto.

Disculpa... – se sorprendió Candy - ¿almas gemelas?

Sí – dio un suspiró – cuando vez a una persona y piensas que la conoces, aunque sea un extraño – la miro de nuevo – cuando lees en ella sus esperanzas, aspiraciones y miedos. Sé que tú eres mi alma gemela – tomo las manos de la rubia y se aproximo más a su cara – porque me reconozco en ti.

Esto es irracional – contestó soltándose y mostrándole su mano izquierda – tengo un prometido. Es inteligente, bueno... – no supo qué más decir para convencer a Terry - ¿de qué crees que tengo miedo, Terry? – cambió el tema.

De dejarte llevar como antes, perder el control – hizo que se levantara y la abrazó, se acercó a su oído – de dejar que tus deseos verdaderos salgan a la superficie.

_Juegas con fuego y te quemas, Candy. Así pasa, pero ¿quién dice que todo debe pensarse?_

_A veces es la única forma de recordarse que uno esta vivo..._

Terry besó a Candy y ella se dejo llevar por el contacto, sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Terry, de pronto él acarició sus labios con la lengua, ella comprendió que Terry quería un contacto más íntimo y lo aceptó, abrió ligeramente la boca, el castaño aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Candy, ella hacía lo propio con él.

Poco a poco se fueron acostando en el mantel del picnic, los brazos de Terry rodearon por completo el cuerpo de Candy, Terry giró a Candy, esta quedo debajo de él, quien puso su mano en su vientre y empezó a recorrerlo lentamente. Siguió los pliegues del vestido y Candy colocó sus manos sobre las de Terry para seguir sus movimientos. Candy desordenó los cabellos castaños con sus manos. Terry comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, recorriéndolo con la lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos. Bajo hacía los botones del vestido, Candy desabotonó la camisa y se deshizo de ella, su cuerpo era delgado y musculoso, sus hombros fuertes. Con las manos, la rubia recorrió su pecho firme , frotándolo, sintiendo su forma; luego los hombros, apretándolos, y luego los brazos.

Terry regresó a la boca de Candy, y le arrebató un apasionado beso que duró una eternidad, sumergía su lengua tan lejos como podía, sediento de ella.

Candy recorrió la espalda de Terry con impaciencia, sumiendo sus dedos y uñas ligeramente. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente. Candy seguía recorriendo su torso con las manos. Terry levantó el vestido y se lo quitó, para continuar con la ropa interior, Candy quedo totalmente libre, ella podía sentir el aire frió de la noche. Terry comenzó a besar aquellos botones rosas de Candy, los rodeaba con la lengua y los chupaba deliciosamente. Terry se deshizo de sus pantalones hasta quedar en boxers, pero Candy los separo de su piel.

Terry y Candy se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse. De nuevo Terry se dirigió a pecho de Candy, succionando y dando pequeños mordiscos. Pero también bajó su mano y la metió en la entrepierna de Candy, acariciando y sumiendo sus dedos delicadamente. Ella sintió estremecerse, un fuego se encendía bajo su vientre.

Candy, atrapada en los brazos de Terry se sentía más mujer que nunca. Terry postergaba el placer porque quería estar seguro de que Candy lo recibiría sin mucho dolor. Candy lo miró con los ojos encendidos, Terry supo que era el momento. "¿Estas lista?" preguntó en un susurro, "Sí" contestó Candy completamente perdida.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fundieron, Candy se tensó ante el dolor que le ocasiono esa invasión, Terry la abrazo más fuerte y la miro, "Te amo" dijo y ella se relajo. Después de eso ella sintió una descarga eléctrica que se activaba desde su vientre hasta su boca. Abrazó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas. Terry empezó a poseerla con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo gentilmente. Los ojos de Terry se clavaron en los de Candy. Ambos se dieron un segundo para admirarse y disfrutar de los gestos que cada uno hacía. Terry empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, incrementando el gozo, él quería estallar, pero quería que ella lo hiciera con él. Se podían escuchar las palpitaciones de ambos corazones. Las respiraciones se hacían una. Candy sintió como un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo desembocando en su vientre. Dio un grito., Terry la abrazó con más fuerza, gimió y gritó.

Estaban extasiados...

Terry la besó agradecido.

Se quedaron dormidos en el mantel, para después dirigirse a la cabaña y continuar con esa aventura.

_Serena dice que todos tenemos nuestro propio sistema de creencias. Una cosa en que sostenernos. Lo que nos mantiene a espera de nuestros deseos... cuando menos nos lo esperamos _

_Aún en el último momento pueden pasar cosas extraordinarias..._

En brazos de Terry, Candy se preguntó si tendría el valor para separarse nuevamente de él. La respuesta: un rotundo No. Qué haría con Christopher, la sociedad y la tía abuela, eso lo decidiría después. Había recuperado su vida y a Terry, lo demás no tenía importancia.

Espacio Para Charlar 

Ojalá les haya gustado, pensaba publicarlo el lunes, pero por cuestiones de tiempo me fue imposible.

Nunca te conformes, nunca te des por vencida, porque ¿quién nos asegura que nuestras vidas serán largas?

Nadie, pero lo importante es disfrutarla al máximo como si fuera el último día.

Hasta la próxima, queridas amigas.

Ceshire




End file.
